Testing is widely utilized for verifying the operability of computer code (e.g. applications, etc.). For example, in some instances, testing is used for determining whether computer code is running correctly, such that errors and/or undesired effects within such computer code may be identified. However, validation of the results of such testing is often desired.
Generally, a significant amount of time is spent for validating test results, due to the complexity of such test results (e.g. difficulty in identifying the test results, etc.). In addition, such validation is traditionally integrated within the test itself. With the increasing complexity of computer code that is tested, validating testing results associated therewith also becomes more complex. Thus, validation techniques that are specifically tailored to associated tests are often required. Unfortunately, this has the potential of being expensive and/or difficult to perform.
There is thus a need for overcoming these and/or other problems associated with the prior art.